Deku Effect
by luurin
Summary: "Hay algo que sólo tú puedes sacar de las personas" fue lo que All Might le dijo a Izuku. Narrado por la mismas personas que fueron encandilados por este.
1. Introducción

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes Boku no Hero Academia (僕のヒーローアカデミア) no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Introducción**

"Hay algo que sólo tú puedes extraer de las personas" eso fue lo que All Might le dijo una vez a Midoriya Izuku.

Y eso era absolutamente cierto. Pues, cada que Izuku se entrometía en algo, ese algo o alguien terminaba teniendo alguna clase de resolución en su vida.

Desde el momento en que Midoriya Izuku decidió convertirse en un héroe sin importar nada, fue cuando cambió. Y todo a su alrededor también lo hace, su entorno, las personas a su lado, cambian para bien.

Es algo extraño, sí. Y ese algo lo decidí llamar " _El Efecto Deku_ "; dada la acción de Deku, la reacción predeterminada a ocurrir es simple. Un cambio.

Y esta historia será narrada por las mismas personas que estuvieron presentes cuando dicho efecto sucedió.

Cuando el efecto Deku aconteció y los golpeó en el rostro tan fuerte, que quedaron encandilados por este.

¿Quién será el primero? La persona que Deku siempre admiró, alguien en quien causó tanta impresión y asombro que renunció a todo por verlo convertirse en el héroe más grande. **_All Might._**

* * *

 **Notas:** Esta es mi primer historia publicada en fanfiction, sean gentiles, plz.(?) Tengo más publicadas en wattpad (Porque fácil).

Pero bueno, hay que hacer crecer el material en español de este fandom aquí~

Se agradecen los comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.

Saludos y nos leemos la próxima.


	2. All Might

All Might, el héroe número uno. Ídolo de miles de personas a lo largo del mundo, su existencia misma era suficiente para que los villanos pensaran dos veces antes de realizar cualquier acto vandálico. Toshinori Yagi era el _símbolo de paz_.

Sin embargo, todo principio tiene un final y Yagi se había resignado a este desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabía que sus días como All Might estaban en declive desde aquel fatídico día en el que peleó contra All for One y fue herido de gravedad. Él podría morir en cualquier momento, sin embargo la presencia del mal seguiría allí, así que tendría que encontrar a un sucesor. Tal y cómo Nana, su mentora en algún momento lo eligió a él como portador de One for All él debería encontrar a un muchacho digno, así que lo primero que pensó fue en Yuueii.

Su alma máter, All Might pensó que si había alguien digno de portar y heredar su kōsei, definitivamente sería algún chico de ahí así que aprovechó la oferta que le hizo la academia para ser profesor y aceptó inmediatamente.

* * *

― ¡Todo está bien! ¿Preguntan por qué? Porque estoy aquí ―exclamó All Might sonriendo, hasta su día de descanso mientras compraba unos cuantos víveres para su nuevo departamento el mal se presenta ante él. _Vaya suerte la mía_ piensa rascando su nuca y se apresura para detenerlo.

Lo que empezó con un día normal para el héroe número uno pasó a ser uno sumamente importante en su vida, uno que marcó un antes y un después.

Salvar a ese pequeño y escuálido muchacho que estaba siendo acechado por el villano de lodo que pretendía tomar su cuerpo como segunda piel. Un _Texas Smash_ bastó para poder inmovilizarlo y capturarlo. Sin embargo el pequeño chico seguía inconsciente. Lo llevó hasta la luz del sol y notó también la libreta tirada a su lado, la hojeó un poco y encontró un montón de notas de héroes, _Un fan, ¿cierto?_ Así que dejó su firma en grande en unas páginas, seguro eso alegraría al joven. Ahora... debería despertarlo.

― ¡Hey, hey! ― decía mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el rostro. _Mierda, ¿estaba realmente tan mal?_

Y despertó. No había duda de que el muchacho era un enorme fan de All Might y no necesitó tenerlo aferrado a su pierna a 100 metros de altura para comprobarlo. El chico estaba completamente loco, tanto así, que pretendía convertirse en un héroe sin tener kōsei.

Uh.

Eso... le resulta jodidamente familiar.

* * *

 _―_ _¡Yo quiero crear un mundo en donde toda la gente pueda vivir sus vidas sonriendo! ―exclamó con firmeza y decisión en su voz. Un Toshinori Yagi de apenas catorce años de edad. Diciendo esas palabras a la fuerte heroína que tenía frente a él._

 _Yagi apretó sus puños, tanto que incluso sus nudillos se tornaron blancos de la fuerza con la que los estaba oprimiendo. Un chico sin kōsei, ¿cómo es que si quiera tenía la osadía de pensar en esa clase de metas tan altas? "Estás loco, Yagi" "Alguien como tú jamás podría salvar a nadie" "Sólo eres un tonto mukōsei, jamás podrás ser un héroe" palabras hirientes que resonaron en su cabeza. Palabras que no hicieron más que avivar llama de su determinación._

 _Y así, sin más Nana sonrió y Yagi se hizo merecedor de One for All._

* * *

―Un héroe profesional siempre está arriesgando su vida, así que no puedo decirte que así, sin kōsei puedes convertirte en un héroe ― _¿Qué clase de mierda moralista le estaba diciendo?_ Es como si estuviera viendo a su antiguo yo... y aun así, está cortando sus esperanzas. Es duro, sí. Pero así será más seguro para él. ¿No es cierto?

Ahora tenía que ir a entregar a la policía al villano. ¡El villano que ya no está en sus bolsas! _Demonios, debió haberse caído mientras saltaba con el chico._

* * *

Es patético.

Vergonzoso.

¿Cómo demonios podía hacerse llamar héroe?

Símbolo de la paz.

Sólo era un pequeño hombre moribundo.

Que ni siquiera puede salvar un escolar.

Patético.

 _ **UN HÉROE SIEMPRE ESTÁ ARRIESGANDO SU VIDA**_

Y aconteció, _el efecto Deku_. Golpeando a All Might en el rostro. El pequeño muchacho sin kōsei estaba corriendo a la escena, donde ninguno de los héroes se había atrevido a enfrentarse. Saltó tan de repente que nadie pudo reaccionar. Su tiempo se había terminado en aquella azotea, ¡pero mierda! Un héroe debe arriesgarse para salvar a los demás, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ese chico.

El resto de lo que sucedió es historia.

Midoriya Izuku le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era joven, temerario, con grandes anhelos y también, bastante tonto. Sin embargo, el joven Midoriya había demostrado ser eso y muchísimo más de lo que All Might alguna vez hubiese esperado. El muchacho era inteligente pero más que eso, tenía unas increíbles ganas de salvar a todo el mundo, esa era la mayor virtud que había visto en él. Irradiaba un aura de tranquilidad, que te decía que todo iba a estar bien, pero diferente a la que él mismo emanaba.

Con All Might te sentías protegido, a salvo. Pero con Izuku te sentías en paz, como si todo fuese a estar bien por el mero hecho de que él estaba presente.

* * *

― Yo... hice una buena elección, ¿No lo crees, Nana? El joven Midoriya es excepcional, cada vez me lo demuestra de maneras inimaginables ―sonrió con melancolía mientras continuaba― Incluso Gran Torino me lo ha comentado, está enfurecido con mi "manera tan mala de instruirlo" Oh, es que yo nunca he sido bueno para estas cosas. Él y tú fueron mejores, es por eso que llegué hasta donde estoy y ahora... ahora el símbolo de paz está cayendo. Pero, ¿sabes? Sé que el joven Midoriya será aún mejor que yo. Yo me alejé deliberadamente de los demás con el pretexto de protegerlos pero ahora sé que fue un error. El muchacho tiene compañeros y buenos amigos, ellos definitivamente serán mejores que todos nosotros.

Yagi suspiró y tomó una bocanada de aire, detestaba ponerse sentimental. Pero en ese momento a solas junto al mar en la playa que Izuku limpió como primer acto heroico se daría sólo un momento. Un pequeño momento para hablar con su mentora, miró al cielo y sonrió.

La época del joven Midoriya estaba comenzando.

* * *

La segunda persona en caer bajo los encantos del _efecto Deku_ es una chica que desde el principio pareció tener una extraña conexión con Izuku. Ella lo salvó de tropezar y él la salvó de ser aplastada por un robot gigante. Vaya manera de conocerse; _**Uraraka Ochako.**_

* * *

 **Notas:** __¿Qué les parece? ¿Algún comentario, sugerencia?

Muchas gracias por darse un tiempo para pasar por esta historia. Nos leemos a la próxima.~


	3. Uraraka Ochako

Uraraka Ochako, cabello castaño, estatura media, kōsei _gravedad cero,_ es una chica agradable y simpática, además tiene un corazón enorme. Generalmente encontrarás a Ochako con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, así es su forma de ser, incluso desde la secundaria. De hecho, desde ese entonces ya tenía muy claro que es lo que quería hacer en su futuro. Lo obvio, necesitaba dinero. Pero oh, no es que ella fuese alguna clase de obsesiva del dinero, tacaña o algo por el estilo. Quería dinero para darles una mejor vida a sus padres, pues, desde que recuerda ellos han tenido algunos problemas económicos, siempre teniendo lo suficiente para tener una vida decente sin embargo no podían darse ciertos lujos.

Cuando llegó el momento de escribir la lista de preparatorias donde te gustaría estudiar Uraraka no lo dudó dos veces y eligió U. A. como primera opción. Sabía que sí quería llegar a convertirse en una heroína, ese era el lugar ideal para estudiar. De esta manera, con su meta clara se dispuso a entrenar y estudiar todos los días antes del examen de admisión, no había un solo día en el que no la vieras leyendo un libro, tomando notas o simplemente hablando sola, mientras memorizaba algunos datos, además, cada tarde salía trotando hasta la playa, dónde entrenaba físicamente.

Y así, el día del examen de admisión llegó. Ochako se levantó desde muy temprano, cuando el sol aun ni siquiera se asomaba en el horizonte, tendría que tomar un tren por un par de horas para llegar hasta Yuuei. La chica tenía sentimientos encontrados, pues una parte de ella se sentía nerviosa ya que ese día sería crucial para su futuro y la otra parte se sentía muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo dado que sabía que se había estado preparando muy bien para ese momento. Cuando llegó a la estación, se dio cuenta de que casi todos los que viajaban en ese tren se dirigían al mismo lugar por toda la cantidad de chicos que salieron igual que ella. Lo recordaba bien, Yuuei sólo aceptaba a una persona de cada cien que presentaban ese examen, sintió miedo. Uraraka puso ambas manos en su pecho y respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, todo saldría bien.

La chica sonrió y con sus ánimos repuestos emprendió la caminata que hacía falta hasta la academia, solo unos minutos cuesta arriba. La calle entera estaba llena de estudiantes uniformados de diferentes secundarias de Japón, cada uno tan diferente de otro, sin embargo hubo uno que captó especialmente la atención de la chica. Era un muchacho bajito que aún a la distancia a la que se encontraban ella pudo notar los nervios que irradiaban de él. El chico, de cabello rizado en un tono que brillaba entre lo negro y verde, uniforme negro y tenis de bota en color carmín, estaba moviendo sus dedos demasiado e incluso Uraraka podría jurar que estaba temblando. ¿De la emoción? ¿De los nervios? Soltó una risita, pensando que probablemente así se veía ella cuando le daba algún ataque de inseguridad. Pronto llegó frente a las grandes puertas de la preparatoria, soltó un suspiro y apretando fuerte sus puños dio el primer paso hacía un grande futuro.

Caminó a paso firme, estaba lista para esto y todo lo demás que viniera por delante, aceleró su andar y entonces, lo vio, el muchacho nervioso se acababa de tropezar con sus pies y ella reaccionó rápido alcanzando a tocarlo desde la mochila para hacerlo flotar. Entonces lo acomodó de nuevo en el suelo y le regresó la gravedad.

― Hubiera sido de mala suerte si caías, ¿no? ― le dijo mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa. El chico parecía en shock, ella mantuvo su sonrisa y el mantuvo el shock. Hubiese soltado una carcajada de no ser por el respeto hacia una persona con la que no tienes la confianza ―, Esforcémonos ― concluyó y siguió su andar. A pesar de que el muchacho parecía alguien agradable, Uraraka no tenía tiempo para socializar cuando tenía una importante prueba que presentar.

Después de hacer el examen teórico que aunque fue bastante pesado por la cantidad de preguntas, no le pareció excesivamente difícil, siguió las instrucciones de los profesores y se dirigió al complejo beta de entrenamiento, bien… bien… todo estaba bien. Ella podía con esto. Justo frente a las puertas, rodeada de otros aspirantes respiró profundamente, se echó un poco de aire y después corrió con todas sus fuerzas a buscar villanos falsos hasta que el de cero puntos se presentó frente a todos.

― ¿¡Qué?! ― exclamó en un grito con los orbes tremendamente abiertos, cuando quiso reaccionar, los escombros destruidos por el robot cayeron a su alrededor y uno especialmente grande logró tirarla atrapando su pierna ― Ay… no, no…

Demonios, demonios. El resto ya había corrido alejándose del enorme villano. Miró al frente y antes de que si quiera pudiese reaccionar lo pudo ver, el chico de la entrada acababa de saltar frente a la multitud y antes de que el robot se acercara más, el muchacho golpeó con una fuerza increíble al gigante. Él… la había salvado.

 _El efecto Deku_ se presentó ante ella de la manera más inaudita posible, pero ahora y el resto de días Uraraka se daría cuenta que había quedado terriblemente encandilada con él. Que Midoriya era la cura para muchos de sus males y el _efecto_ que él causaba era su droga.

Es por eso que no dudo un segundo en reaccionar cuando el otro caía contra el suelo. Hizo elevar la roca que la tenía atrapada, se trepó en ella y le devolvió el favor con una bofetada, vale… que lo salvó de estrellarse contra el suelo. Y después, al enterarse que ambos habían pasado el examen de entrada a la academia no cabía en felicidad. Había cumplido el primer paso a su futuro y como un extra, había conocido a una persona increíble. Posteriormente, al encontrarlo en su mismo salón de clases se convenció de que eso era parte del destino o algo así.

Cada acto que realizaba su amigo era sumamente admirado por Uraraka. Midoriya Izuku se convirtió en una especie de ídolo para ella, una razón e inspiración para continuar y seguir esforzándose. Sí Deku podía hacerlo… ¿Por qué ella no?

* * *

― ¡Deku-kun, Deku-kun! ― gritaba Uraraka, corriendo detrás de él en el camino de la estación hasta Yuuei. Midoriya se giró de inmediato y le lanzó a la chica una enorme y radiante sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano para saludarla.

Ochako sintió un pequeño vuelco en el corazón y cosquillas en el estómago, aspiró una bocanada de aire y cuando estuvo a su lado correspondió su sonrisa. Estar junto a él era… lo mejor que le podía pasar.

* * *

La tercera persona en presenciar _el efecto Deku_ fue alguien que estuvo presente frente a este desde que conoció a Izuku, pero no fue hasta unos meses después cuando lo comprendió. Lo fuerte que era el _efecto_ y lo increíble de su alcance. Desde su admiración en el examen de admisión hasta entrometerse en sus asuntos y de paso, salvarlo de una muerte inminente. _**Tenya Iida.**_

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Ey~! Quiero darles de verdad las gracias por el apoyo y los bonitos comentarios que ha tenido esta historia. Me alegra muchísimo que sea de su agrado. Sepan que soy de las que tarda en actualizar pero al final sí lo hace. (?) Ahora, respondiendo a las personitas que me dejaron un review.

 ***AllMight'slittleboy** : omg, I saw your profile and your stories in English so I feel great that you came and read this so, thank you!

 ***Morphosis Dragon** : Aay! Muchas gracias por dejar un comentario aunque no lo hagas seguido(?) Me esforzare en mejorar en los capítulos y que sigan siendo de tu agrado. :D

 ***SirOraOra:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! También veo a Yagi como una figura paterna para Izuku. Aunque este fic no es IzuOcha, verás que ese capítulo tiene ciertos guiños. Espero lo hayas disfrutado ~

 ***ChampionRed15:** ¡Gracias~! Espero seguirte viendo por acá y que sigas disfrutando estos capítulos que dejo con mucho cariño.

 ***Shin-14:** ¡Pues he aquí el capítulo! A paso lento pero seguro ~

 ***Jose2002Davif:** Aaay! ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! Espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, aún hay más historias por venir de BNHA, me alegraría mucho seguirte viendo por acá ~ Y sobre wattpad puedes encontrarme como " luurin" ¡Plus Ultra!

 ***Supertotitoti:** De repente leyendo el manga por segunda vez y en el capítulo 10 de la segunda temporada se me ocurrió el tema principal, pues Izuku es amor y me encanta como es que siempre quiere salvar a todos, su esencia de héroe. Sobre lo largo, este aumentó 200 palabras maso del anterior. (?) huehue~

 ***TheNova6:** ¡Gracias por pasar a dejar un review! Y me hace feliz que te guste~ Creo que ya habrás leído quién viene en el siguiente capítulo. En un principio el que venía sería Shōto, pero ya que el anime me alcanzó, decidí dejar a Iida. Planeo dejarlos lo más posible a como yo consideré que se iban encandilando de Izuku en la historia. Hay muchísimo material y probablemente esta historia no tendrá fin considerando la cantidad de gente que creo que se ha encantado del "efecto Deku".

 _ **¡Y eso es todo, gente! Los leo en el siguiente capítulo~**_


	4. Iida Tenya

Era terrible, ruidoso, inmaduro, ¿es qué acaso no comprendía que ese era un día muy importante para todos los alumnos que estaban por presentar sus exámenes de admisión? Un nada disimulado tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Iida en la segunda vez que escuchó murmurar al muchacho peliverde de unas filas atrás. Se tuvo que hacer de todas sus fuerzas para no levantarse en ese mismísimo instante a reprenderlo, no obstante, lo hizo unos minutos después cuando alzó la voz en una de sus dudas. La mirada aterrada del chico ante su escrutinio sorprendió a Tenya, al igual que la manera en cómo reaccionó cuando le habló antes del examen físico, ¿cómo es que tenía esa clase de actitud, es qué acaso no entendía que estaban en una prueba de aptitud para ser héroe en la mejor escuela de Japón? No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ese chiquillo no merecía la pena.

Bueno, no pudo estar más equivocado.

¡Él lo había entendido! El punto real en el examen, oh, por supuesto que no era sólo una evaluación basada en puntaje, una escuela con el grado de prestigio de Yuuei no se vería interesada sólo en eso sí no… en los puntos de héroe. Y es que él mismo había notado el rostro de espanto en el muchacho y no hizo nada, sin embargo el otro no dudo ni un mísero instante cuando de salvar a la chica se trató. Ahora se sentía impotente, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Demonios. Sí que se había hecho una mala percepción del chico. Bien, sí es que lo llega a encontrar en los pasillos de U.A. no dudará esta vez y le dará una segunda oportunidad. Quizás había más en él de lo que pudiera esperar.

Y en realidad no pasó mucho antes de que Iida se diera cuenta de ello. Pues en su caso, el _efecto Deku_ se presentó ante él desde aquella vez en el examen de admisión y fue aumentando su efecto paulatinamente en cada día junto a Izuku.

Como aquella vez cuando iban camino a la estación de trenes y de la nada, Izuku comenzó a escalar un árbol.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo, Midoriya-kun? ―exclamó Iida intentando sonar lo más calmado posible, pues estuvo a dos segundos de gritar aquello. El otro por su parte no respondió, y cuando estuvo un par de metros arriba lo vio sostener algo en sus brazos y luego de un buen salto volvió a la banqueta, con un gatito en brazos―, ¿Qué?

―Vamos, debemos regresarlo.

Fue lo que dijo Izuku haciendo un gesto con la cabeza invitándolo a que lo siguiera un par de casas arriba donde se alcanzaba a escuchar a un pequeño llorando. Al llegar, Deku le extendió al minino y el niño que no cabía en la alegría sostuvo al animalito e inclinándose un poco le expresó su agradecimiento al chico.

― ¿Cómo sabías que era de él? ―preguntó Iida.

―Yo… lo había escuchado llorar cuando bajábamos, pero fue hasta ver al gatito en el árbol que uní las piezas, además… me imagino que el niño de saberlo no hubiera dudado en escalarlo para alcanzarlo y hubiera sido peligroso sí lo hacía ―respondió Deku con una nerviosa sonrisa y rascando su nuca― No es nada del otro mundo.

Y aunque eso hubiera dicho Izuku, Iida no podía dejar de asombrarse por esos momentos y detalles que realizaba, pues para él significaban mucho. Eran detalles de _héroe_ , que él dejaba pasar o no prestaba la suficiente atención.

Otra situación que Tenya recuerda bastante bien fue una mañana en el salón de la clase 1-A, la tarde del día anterior el profesor Aizawa se despidió con una pequeña, ¿amenaza? Pues así lo habían considerado sus estudiantes, ya que les comentó acerca de una importante prueba que se llevaría a cabo y que esperaba bastante de ellos.

Iida, al igual que los demás pasaron el resto de la tarde y quizás la noche estudiando, así que esa mañana podía sentirse la tensión en el aire. Todos platicaban con sus allegados cuestionándose de qué sería la prueba. Las voces recorrieron entre historia, geografía, literatura o las siempre temibles matemáticas. A cada segundo la histeria colectiva los había llevado a que realmente varios estuvieran al borde de un ataque de pánico, entonces, Izuku alzó la voz.

― Vamos, chicos, esto no será tan malo ―comenzó, utilizando sus manos para ayudarse a expresarse mejor―, creo que todos sabemos lo inesperado que es Aizawa-sensei con este tipo de cosas, puede que simplemente nos vaya a pedir un análisis de nuestros kōseis o algo parecido.

Y como sí supiera lo que sus compañeros estaban pensando, continuó; ― Y sí no es así y de verdad nos espera una prueba, estoy seguro que lo harán genial. Todos ustedes son personas increíbles, no se subestimen chicos.

La reacción fue casi inmediata, Tenya miró como las sonrisas comenzaron a aparecer en los rostros de los más abatidos como Kaminari, Kirishima y Ashido. Las pláticas entre sus compañeros bajaron de tono e incluso se permitieron bromear un poco. Uraraka felicitaba a Izuku y esta vez era ella quién le daba un par de cumplidos a Izuku quien inmediatamente se sonrojó cubriendo su rostro con su brazo. Aunque parecieron simples palabras, Iida notó la reacción acontecida y no pudo más que aumentar su admiración hacia el muchacho de pecas.

Entonces, sí su admiración era tanta.

Y su confianza hacia él, grande.

¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

* * *

Es que en ese momento había parecido lo más lógico. Es decir, ¡ni siquiera terminaba aún el festival deportivo! Todos estaban tan absortos en ello que no quería alejar de ellos esa emoción. No había razón para ponerlos tristes o hacerlos preocuparse por él.

Luego de que se enterara del estado de su hermano, la moral de Iida había caído por los suelos. Esa noche había querido quedarse en el hospital a velar por su salud, sin embargo, casi obligado por su madre volvió a su hogar donde se encerró en su cuarto y lloró. Lloró lo suficiente hasta que ese pesar se convirtió en otra cosa.

Venganza.

Su hermano no merecía eso, él era una persona asombrosa y la única culpa era de Stain.

Tenía que cobrarse de alguna manera.

Su visión estaba nublada, pues ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en matar al maldito asesino de héroes.

* * *

Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió después, Tenya, impulsado por sus recientes y desbordantes emociones empapadas de odio y venganza fue a por el asesino de héroes cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Sí hubiese pensado sólo un poco más lo que estaba haciendo se hubiera dado cuenta que eso era un suicidio, que debió llevar a un profesional con él, que… simplemente eso estaba mal. Sin embargo sus acciones fueron más rápidas que sus pensamientos y terminó en esa situación. Una en la que estaba acorralado, Stain lo tenía a su merced y, ¡demonios! No podía ni siquiera moverse.

¿Ese era el fin?

Ni siquiera había tomado el nombre de _Ingenium_ y ya le estaba dando vergüenza.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de la ira, impotencia, miedo…

Y fue entonces cuando apareció.

De la nada, Izuku había entrado como un rayo al callejón golpeando a Stain y con una frase todo _el efecto Deku_ se esparció: "Entrometerse cuando no hace falta es la esencia de ser un héroe" en ese momento no fue Iida el único en presenciar el efecto, sino que también lo hizo Stain, el asesino de héroes. Midoriya había llegado con esa determinación, con brillo en sus ojos y con un único deseo: salvar a su amigo.

Tiempo después llegó Todoroki, quién impulsado por el mismo deseo luchó a lado de Izuku. Varios minutos duraron luchando mientras Tenya, impotente, luchaba por intentar moverse. Tenía el cuerpo paralizado y sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sus amigos estaban arriesgando sus vidas por su culpa y él estaba ahí tirado. Tenía que moverse… tenía que hacer algo.

Cuando el tiempo límite en el kōsei de Stain dejó de afectar a Iida, él mismo ya estaba de pie, peleando junto a Shōto e Izuku y juntos lograron al menos noquear al asesino. Lo inaudito sucedió cuando luego de que el Nomu volador alcanzó a Izuku, llevándoselo por los aires y antes de que siquiera los héroes reaccionaran, Stain ya lo había hecho.

¿Por qué?

Porque para Stain, ese niño no merecía morir. Había estado frente y de lleno al _efecto Deku_ y en él había visto la determinación en el muchacho, ese que de alguna extraña manera le había recordado a All Might es por ello que asqueado de Shigaraki y sus monstruos no dudó en ir a destruir a esa cosa, de paso, salvando al niño.

Esa mera acción no pasó desapercibida para Tenya, quién aunque escuchó a los héroes comentar que sólo lo hacía por tener a un rehén, él había leído entre líneas y era obvio que había sido premeditado por ayudar a Izuku. Se cuestionó el hecho de que el mismísimo asesino de héroes haya notado ese "algo especial" en su amigo. Más tarde en el hospital y con el tiempo suficiente para analizar, Iida logró atar todos los cabos desde aquel momento en el examen de admisión a Yuuei hasta aquel que había acontecido la noche anterior. Midoriya Izuku definitivamente tenía algo especial.

Iida se sentó en su cama en el hospital, mirando a Izuku y Shōto, quienes conversaban de algo y al percatarse de la mirada de Tenya, se giraron a verlo. Todoroki interpretó la mirada de Iida y se levantó, yendo hasta la ventana, dándoles algo de espacio.

― ¿Sucede algo, Iida-kun? ―inquirió Deku, mirando con algo de preocupación a su amigo.

―No, Midoriya-kun es sólo que… ―inspiró profundamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas―, siento como sí no me hubiera disculpado lo suficiente aún. Pero aún más que las disculpas, creo que mi agradecimiento es aún mayor. Sin ustedes, sin ti, es probable que no hubiera salido con vida.

―Iida…

―Espera, permíteme terminar.

― Seguro…

―Sé que estuvo mal no haberte contado como me sentía en realidad con respecto a mi hermano, creí que podría solucionarlo por mi cuenta pero sé que estuvo mal. No sé aún que tipo de repercusiones tendrá esto o sí estarán metidos en líos por mi culpa pero, de verdad prometo que algo como esto jamás volverá a suceder. Y como delegado de la clase, veré porque a todos y cada uno de nuestros compañeros no tengan que pasar por algo como esto, estaré atento y veré por todos, tal y como ustedes lo hicieron por mí.

Todoroki sonrió casi imperceptiblemente aún con su mirada hacia la ventana y Midoriya por su parte les regaló una enorme sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza con efusividad.

― Estoy seguro que lo harás, Iida-kun. ¡Y yo te ayudaré también!

Con esa declaración, Tenya no pudo más que pensar que tenía razón, que ambos podían ver por el bienestar de la clase y que definitivamente podían lograrlo. Entonces correspondió a su sonrisa y se levantó para abrazar a Izuku, teniendo cuidado con sus heridas y las propias, formó lo que mejor se pudo de un abrazo. En realidad estaba bastante feliz y llegaba a preguntarse qué es lo que había hecho para merecer un amigo como él.

* * *

La cuarta persona en caer rendido ante _el efecto Deku_ es un muchacho que siempre había rehuido de las relaciones personales, más que nada porque prefería no estar tan cerca de alguien pues seguramente ellos no lo querían a él cerca. No obstante, Izuku tiraba sus barreras y con él aprendió lo que era en realidad, tener un amigo. _**Shinsou Hitoshi.**_

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hey, hey! Yo les dije que soy de las que tardo, pero al final sí actualizo :')

Aunque sí, lo sé, tal vez la espera fue muy larga, pero estoy de vacaciones y sí la historia sigue recibiendo amor, subiré lo antes posible el siguiente capítulo. (Además aprovechando, escribiré más para tenerlos de reserva, haha)

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto, ¿les gustó?, ¿qué tal va? En el capítulo pasado recibí una crítica constructiva así que en torno a ella intenté mejorar unos aspectos en este capítulo. Básicamente, escribir más allá de la narración de quién vivió el efecto, otro poco de más de situaciones inéditas y tal, so~ aquí estoy.

 ***Lecarsteti** : Shōto fue saltado de nuevo, pero no preocupar que después de Shinsou, él es el qué sigue~ Por suerte no me tocó inventar el rescate, qué con el ritmo que voy no creo alcanzar al manga. Intento ir lo más cronológicamente correcto que puedo(?) y mientras tanto, falta bastante gente :D

 ***Jkhoj** : ¡Ahh~! Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que les guste y además que me lo externen. Sobre Bakugō, creo que sería difícil de manejar porque well, siempre ha estado frente al efecto pero considero que no lo ha golpeado tan fuerte haaasta un punto específico en el manga y bueno, ahí es donde incluiré a Kacchan aquí. ;D

 ***Guest Anónimo** xD: Sería divertido que Izuku literalmente los golpeara.(?) Bueno, en los dos capítulos siguientes sí lo hará.

 ***supertotitoti** : ¡Ey! Con respecto a tu anterior review intenté mejorar un poco este, aprecio mucho que me lo hayas comentado porque así puedo mejorar y ver qué es lo que les agrada de la historia y tal. Gracias por seguir por acá~

 **¡Y es todo! Nos leemos en el siguiente, bais~**


End file.
